Things I'll Never Say
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: Molly always knew she wasn't notice by Sherlock. She still tried to be of course. But he always noticed her. He filled his "hard drive" with trivia about her, just cute things he knew about the woman. He didn't know how to express the strange emotion, or even identify it for that matter, that he had about her. But she was his. She was always his
1. A Chemical Spark

Molly sighed as she stood in the lab, watching the rain drops pelt the window outside the morgue. It was often quiet, but today was different. The room was full of tension as the young, and actually very attractive, pathologist glanced at the man who was seated at a white exam table. Unknown to the woman, the man was observing her with his parallel vision. He thought she looked quite pretty, no, beautiful, as she looked outside. Her mouse brown hair was in a neat plaited braid, the faint strawberry blonde lowlights carefully weaved in between each section of the braid, adding a touch of color to her usual dull and plain brown hair. Her chocolate brown eyes did not move from the gaze they were in, as she looked at the rain. She had always had beautiful hair and eyes in Sherlock's opinion, but the placement of the strawberry blonde lowlights made her features stand out even more. Her lips were painted a mauve magenta color, with mineral lipstick. Sherlock blinked a little in surprise as he noticed she had baby pink and silver eye shadow that outlined her dark orbs. She looked like she was going on a date but he highly doubted that. He also noticed that her shirt was much more...exposed than usual. It was a coral colored tube top blouse shirt that had ruffles on the bust. Her slacks (old fashioned word for pants, don't judge me.) were Hudson jeans signature bootcut, petite length. He thought they suited her quite nicely, as she was a simple woman. Her shoes were silver Dyeables Women's Anette Low-Heel Wedge. Her necklace was a silver dreamcatcher charm necklace and earrings were Irene Neuwirth White Gold four Drop Chandelier earrings. His eyes glanced and observed her slim wrists, one of which had a simple but elegant and beautiful Diamond Circle Link Bangle in White Gold from, he deduced, Dana Rebecca Designs. The ring on her hand was new though. It had was a Letter S Initial Monogram Ring with something engraved on the inside, but for once he didn't know what. It was obviously very meaningful and special to her, as she kept fiddling with it.

"Molly." he said in his cool tone, causing the woman to quickly turn to face him, her hair following the movement of her head.

"Yes, what is it?" Molly asked softly, looking at her wannabe lover. Sherlock stood up and walked over to her, he stopped when they were inches apart, his breathing a slight notch faster than normal. He bent down and kissed her cheek before going back to the chemicals in the table he had been working at. What on earth had compelled him to do that? Was it her appearance? Or maybe he acted out of sympathy, but what was he being sympathetic about? She wasn't sad. She always had a smile on her face, but maybe it was all an act...

Molly was in shock as she gazed at him, did he really just do what she thought or was that her imagination? She finally broke her gaze away from him and glanced down at her feet. "Sherlock?" she questioned his name to herself as she felt his piercing teal eyes trail over her figure, stopping at her face.

"Molly?" he murmured to himself. She sighed as he spoke her name, but it was more to himself than to her. The young woman watched him curiously, noticing that he had stopped working with the chemicals and was analyzing her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with an innocent tilt of her head.


	2. The Hidden Secret Behind the Smile

Sherlock blinked as his pupils went back to normal and he cleared his throat, looking back at the chemicals he was working with. He had been unaware of the fact that his pupils had been dilated, but they had. And Molly noticed, just like she noticed everything about him. It wasn't just Irene, Moriarty, and Sherlock who noticed what other people missed, there was also Molly Hooper.

The girl in the morgue who always put on a smile to cheer others up, but once she was alone the smile vanished. How could she be happy when the person she loved the most didn't notice her. At least, that's what she always thought, and so did everyone else. Of course, even the most knowledgable are often wrong. Sherlock did in fact notice her, he was just very good at hiding it.

"Sherlock." Molly said in a serious tone, her voice catching his attention but he didn't look at her, just listened. "Sherlock." Molly said again, his senses alerting him that she was no less than a few paces away from him, but he kept his eyes trained on the microscope lens. "Sherlock!" Molly finally shouted, the man's gaze looking up at her. Brilliant pale teal eyes were caught in the beautiful orbs of chocolate as the two looked at each other.

"I love your eyes by the way Molly. Always have. Full of secrets." Sherlock smirked lightly, causing the woman to be a bit taken aback.

"Thank you." she said, still in shock at his compliment.

"Yes….I haven't even looked further down but I'm sure its all fantastic." he mused the next part under his breath, but she caught it, blushing madly.

"Pardon?" she asked with a nervous but happy voice, like she couldn't believe her ears.

"Nothing. Could you get me the riding crop?" he coughed, looking back at the microscope. She nodded and went down to the lab to grab it, leaving him with some time to think. _Why? Why had he said that? It was true, yes. But why?_

He pondered the question but couldn't find an answer, oddly enough. His contemplations were interrupted by Molly's shoes on the white washed tile, echoing throughout the room as she opened the door. "Here. Need anything else?" Molly asked with her usual bright smile.

"For you to smile for real." Sherlock answers as he looked her in the eye once more.

Molly was once more surprised and her fake smile faded. "I don't have any reason to give a real smile. Do I?" Molly asked the consulting detective.

"Of course you do." Sherlock said, slightly shocked at her negativity. She was Molly Hooper, the woman who always, always, smiled.

"Really? I never thought I had a reason to give a real smile. Not like I have much to be happy about. Just working at a morgue, doing favors for others to keep people happy and content." she shrugged with her fake smile back on her lips once more.

"That's the problem Molly. You do others favors and I'm sure they appreciate it, but I think they would appreciate it even more if you did favors for yourself. Because you can't bring happiness to others if you yourself aren't happy, not matter how good at acting you are. You may have fooled everyone else, but you never did fool me." Sherlock went on, never breaking the eye contact with her.

"I don't count, thats all. You see, the one person who thought he didn't matter to me, was the one that mattered most of all." Molly's voice had gone sad and hopeless once more, attributing to this was her posture. Her head was down, eyes at the floor, but always glanced back up at the detective once in a while.

"Who matters the most to you then?" Sherlock inquired as he stood, walking only a few steps until he was right in front of the woman once more.


	3. H is for Holmes

"A man named Sherlock Holmes." Molly said, looking him right in eye, her tone serious. Sherlock took a step back and looked down at the girl.

"Me?" he asked in bewilderment, his brow furrowing.

"Well, I don't know any other men named Sherlock Holmes." Molly shot back as his look of confusion turned to amusement.

"Molly Hooper. I always knew, you know." he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Of course you knew I liked you. It was written all over my face." she said, folding her arms.

"What I _was _going to say was-" he got cut off again.

"That it was obvious? Yes, because you're Sherlock Holmes, the Consulting Detective in the funny hat." she assumed.

"No. Would you let me finish?" he said with a slightly exasperated tone.

"Yes. Fine. Continue." Molly sighed as she folded her arms and cocked her hip to the side slightly, resting the curve of it against the corner of the silver exam table. Sherlock felt the point he was trying to make would be better if he used action and not words, so took a step closer. Molly started to edge back but he grabbed her wrist and then placed his hands on her face and kissed her, hard. She placed her hand on his wrist as she closed her eyes, his skillful tongue making it past her lips and into her cavern. After a few minutes they both pulled away, their hearts racing.

"Wow." Molly grinned, breathing fast for a moment as she looked up at the detective, who was looking cool and composed.

"I think I've made my point." Sherlock smirked as he started to go back to his table but Molly stopped him, pulling him back into another kiss once more. This time, his hands sought and found her waist, holding onto her hips as her hands went around his neck and they both tilted their heads. Once more, they pulled back, just to breathe as they then resumed the deep and passionate kiss.

"Sherlock-" John said as he opened the door and stopped as he saw the couple. He took a picture of them with his phone and saved it, sending the photo to Lestrade and Mycroft. He then turned around and exited the lab. That kiss was getting pretty intense. When he glanced back before leaving, he could have SWORN he saw a shirt on the ground, but figured he was mistaken.

Molly and Sherlock kissed for a while, and by the end of it her white lab coat, his scarf and trench coat were on the floor in a jumbled pile. They looked around them and Sherlock suddenly let out a chuckle and Molly blushed madly.

"I guess we got carried away." Molly mumbled, her cheeks still flushed.

"That's all part of the fun my dear." Sherlock said as he kissed her lips again.

"Stop that. Next thing you know, you'll have me on the exam table." Molly scolded as Sherlock smirked, causing her to raise an eyebrow and step back slowly.

"No- do not-" Molly began to speak as he stepped closer to her, placing his lips over hers once more. Her struggles to push him off were in vain as his pale hands slipped to her thighs and cupped underneath, lifting her up onto the exam table.

"Sherlock, this really isn't a- mmmmm!" Molly started to protest once more, but he kissed her deeply to silence her. It worked very well too.

"Molly Hooper, I've never wanted anyone before, but I want you. I don't know what this feeling is, but I want to see you in nothing but your lab coat, and my name rolling off your tongue should be the only thing I hear." Sherlock purred in her ear after parting from the kiss. His words sent shivers up her spine as she blinked innocently up at him, raising her arms to permit him to take off her shirt. Soon, Sherlock's words had proven their worth. She was sitting on the exam table in just her lab coat and black lingerie, hair that had once been in a braid was now loose and resting on her back as the man tangled his fingers in it.

"Let me help you with your shirt darling." Molly smiled as she slowly began to take of his purple shirt with her tiny hands, exposing his pale torso to the lab lighting as Molly slowly ran her hands down it. Sherlock let out a growl as her light fingers gently made contact with his skin, the touch igniting something inside of him. Lust, love, passion, any of those would do.

"You belong to me now Molly. No one else is allowed to lay one finger one you, or so much as look at you in a flirtatious way. Understood?" Sherlock looked her in the eye as she nodded quickly, smiling happily. Finally, he earned the real smile of Molly Hooper. A smile so rare that hardly anyone ever saw it, if anyone at all.

"Is that all I had to say to make you smile?" Sherlock smirked, looking at the young woman. Molly let out a sweet little laugh, her eyes closing for a minute as she leaned back on her hands. Sherlock tilted his head at her, seeing a side of her he had never seen before. Had she always been this beautiful and sweet? Probably so, but it showed more now, because it was just the two of them. Or maybe he was just paying more attention. It was most likely the latter versus the former, Sherlock decided.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Molly's voice snapped him out of his cluttered thoughts and back to reality. Reality with her. He blinked again and looked back at her, kissing her soft lips in order to make her forget about his spacing out. She gave a squeak of surprise and delight, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The young man put his face in her neck and used her long hair to hid his expression as he started gently nipping at the soft skin, causing the girl to emit a small 'eep!' as he laid little butterfly kisses on her soft skin.

"Sherlock, we shouldn't do this here….." Molly breathed out, her head tilted back as she groaned softly. The young man ignored her words and stood, helping her off the table. She let out a relaxed breath but it was soon heightened again when the young male kissed her on the lips, and of course, her automatic response was to kiss back.

Which she did.


	4. Love is Just One Great Big Game

After the _"lab of love"_, Molly and Sherlock had headed to her warm and cozy flat for some warm drinks. There they sat, Sherlock's legs pulled up to his chest as he argued with the telly. "I knew it was a bad idea." she chuckled to herself as she curled up next to him, looking over reports.

"Hmm?" he glanced back at her, observing that she had taken her makeup and jewelry off, except for the ring and necklace, and was now barefooted as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail. She had also changed her outfit to something a bit more casual and comfortable. While earlier in the day she had worn a ruffled shirt and jeans, she now wore a light pink sweater with looser jeans. He turned his attention back to the TV as she spoke again.

"Getting you into crap telly." she gave a sweet side glance at him before putting the papers into the folder and laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him relax as an arm went around her and rested under her ribs, holding firmly onto her. Her eyes immediately flicked up to his, their lips locked together once more.

"I think….. you're more entertaining than the television. Come here." he whispered in her ear as he pulled her onto him, grunting when she landed perfectly aligned to him. Molly's laughter echoed through the flat as she looked down at her boyfriend, the strange expression on his face from her landing making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"You look so silly. What's with the weird face?" Molly asked, tilting her head as he crept his hand under her pink sweater and rubbed her back. She immediately relaxed under his touch and closed her eyes, putting her head on his chest. A phone buzzed and Molly groaned as she opened her eyes, grabbing the device.

"Its from John. He's asking where you are." Molly said as she looked at the phone before turning it face down on the coffee table. It buzzed again and the woman heaved an irritated sigh. "He just sent another one saying that Mycroft and Lestrade are with him, because you didn't pick up your phone." she read aloud from the cell.

"Tell him that I was having sex with you in the morgue and I am spending the night at your flat." Sherlock said bluntly, causing Molly to turn red and bite her lip as she typed exactly what Sherlock had told her to. She then pressed send and put the phone on silent, leaning back against him. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her long hair, letting out a content sigh. Her eyes opened slowly as his fingers touched a nerve on her neck, causing her to shiver and bite her lip.

"Come on Sherlock..." Molly whined in a pleading voice. She just wanted to relax and lay with him, was that too much to ask? Apparently so. It seemed that the detective had others plans in store for his lovely pathologist.

"What? Can't I kiss you?" he mocked, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"It's not the kiss itself, but the way you are administering it." Molly sat up slowly, lifting her head up as she trained her gaze on him. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was enjoying it immensely. Sherlock chuckled at her words, she was much, much more observant that he had originally thought. In fact, every past opinion of Molly that Sherlock had once had, flew out the window. She was so much more close to perfection than he had ever realized. Perfection, to him at least. From her long brown hair to her daintily formed and elegant feet, she was just perfect. Every curve was flawless and in place, every detail of her features mapped out just right.

"Sherlock, why are you looking at me like that?" Molly's voice brought him back to reality, and out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at her as she slowly sat up, pushing her hair back. She bit her lip nervously, like she wanted to tell him something but didn't know how to. Of course, being Sherlock Holmes, he could easily deduce what the problem was. At least, he thought he could. For some reason he could not deduce what the conflict was this time.

"Molly, what is it?" he asked, sitting up slowly and lifting her chin up, forcing her to make eye contact with him. Making eye contact with Sherlock was by far the hardest thing for Molly to do. His eyes were so piercing and sometimes very frightening, they could even be haunting at times. But, there was something about them that pulled Molly in, into a vortex of questions and emotions, things that he kept from everyone, even from himself.

"I love you. That's what I wanted to say." Molly said slowly, her heart pounding in her chest as the blood roared in her ears. His eyebrow rose momentarily, but it soon shot back down to its original position. A small smile crept onto his face, a genuine smile. Not a smirk.

"And I love you….." Sherlock spoke slowly, as if the words were hard to speak, like he hadn't ever spoken them before. He looked almost vulnerable, saying those words, letting it be known that he did have emotions. Molly saw this, she saw the scared little boy that hid behind the cool composure of the man. He was just a child, wanting to be loved by someone. He was not a monster, nor a freak. He was just a person, a person who had been gifted with extraordinary talents. Molly looked up at him and put her hands on his neck.

"I've got everything I've ever wanted, right here. You were amazing last night, truly. The truth is, I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with you." Molly whispered as she kissed him with all her might.

"I'll love you, till my heart stops beating." Molly whispered softly into the kiss.

"I'll fight for you, until the last breath of air leaves my lips. That, I promise you. Molly Eve Hooper. The woman who made me see that love was not just one great big game. The woman who counted. The one who _always _counted, and whom I always trusted." Sherlock murmured back into the kiss.

Molly felt tears of happiness come to her eyes as she tightened her grip around his neck and kissed him harder, listening to him whisper one last question.

"Why, why did you fall in love with me of all people?" Sherlock mumbled, sighing softly. He didn't think anyone could love him, and certainly not a person as perfect as Molly Hooper, a goddess on earth's ground. Her next answer did two things. It shut him up, and it made him love her even more.

"I fell in love with you. I don't know how, I don't know why. I just did." she said as both their eyes finally closed, the couple enjoying their best kiss yet. One with meaning, passion, personality, but most of all, it contained love.


End file.
